The present invention relates to a method of shooting by a VTR-integrated camera in which a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) section and a video camera section are integrally constituted and, more particularly, to a self timer method in a VTR-integrated camera which is suitable for use in the case of shooting a scene of a camera operator together in a picture.
Hitherto, a VTR-integrated camera in which a self timer is provided does not exist. As a self timer, for example, a self timer window is drawn in front of a still camera of the 35 mm lens shutter system in, e.g., "Shashin Kogyo Photographic Industries", published by Shashin Kogyo Syuppan Co., Ltd., November, 1986, page 74. It is also disclosed at page 80 of this report that "When a button is pressed, an LED display section is lit on for ten seconds and can be cancelled after the photographing was started".
In this still camera, a shutter is instantaneously opened and closed. On the other hand, in a VTR integrated camera, the shooting is generally performed for a certain period of time (e.g., 15, 30, 45, 60 seconds, etc.) or longer. Therefore, in the VTR-integrated camera, it is necessary to consider a time point to automatically stop the shooting by the camera after an elapse of a constant time after the start of the shooting by the camera or/and a time point to manually stop the photographing by the camera after an expiration of an arbitrary time. Moreover, if the state before the camera starts to shoot a scene and the state during the shooting by the camera can be visually distinguished, it is very convenient for both of a person who shoots by the camera and a person to be shoot.